This invention relates to a yoke connection allowing 180° of rotation for the connection of a gas spring to a base.
Gas springs are utilized to provide a linkage between two components, at locations where movement between the components needs to be limited at certain times. One common example is a linkage between a closure, such as liftgate or trunk, and a body on a motor vehicle.
Typically, the gas spring includes a mount on one of the closure and the body. The mount includes a member received in a socket to provide freedom of rotation about at least one axis. However, in this configuration, the amount of available rotation is limited, at least about one axis of freedom. The prior art has typically required an additional bracket to provide an acceptable range of movement.
It would be desirable to provide a greater degree of freedom of rotation about a desired axis, and to eliminate the required bracket.